


I Love You, I'm Sorry

by HopePrincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), I need this trailer like now, Inner Dialogue, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePrincess/pseuds/HopePrincess
Summary: Master Luke had said that closing my eyes would bring relief. All I can see are my mistakes.





	I Love You, I'm Sorry

“What do you see?” he had asked. He had ask with a voice full of gentleness and caring. Such a good master.   
She saw nothing, nothing she could tell him.   
“I see light,” she lied, seeing the red flashing before her eyes. It was hot and bright. Filling her with rage, despair, and fear. All him, always him.   
“I see darkness,” she said with a straight face, hiding the deceit in her mind. She saw an abyss, a pitfall of feelings that didn’t belong. She saw her fury, strength, and sadness. All her, always her.   
“I see balance,” she said, desperately trying to shield in her mind. She saw him, broken and scared. Heard his screams and ignored his cries. She felt her pity, disgust, and longing. All them, always them.   
“There is so much more,” he replied, so ignorant of the scene unfolding before his aged eyes. So pure and brave, she didn’t deserve him.   
It surrounded her; these overwhelming feelings she prayed would go away but knew never would.   
It wasn’t the first time she had felt them. Nightly, she would confront the demons of her deeds, the longing of wanting something you couldn’t have. She would hear his screams and harmonize them with her cries. Together they would create a duet of agony, one only they could hear.  
She didn’t know how it had happened. But, he lived in her head and she in his. Since that moment, the line between nightmare and dream had been blurred. They were no longer Kylo Ren and Rey but two souls desperately trying to escape the chains that binded them.   
She fantasized about it, the day when both of them could escape and live their own lives. Somewhere far, where no soul could ever find them. Maybe they could have a family then. Maybe they could live in peace.   
What a dream.  
Deep down, she knew, they both knew that this was their lives. At the end of it all there would be no normalcy. Everyone else would heal and rejoice but for them there would only be desperate voices and cries in the dark.   
A balance that would never be achieved.   
For he loved her and she loved him.  
And they both knew.  
A what a terrible thing that was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an angsty one-shot I had written right after the first trailer had been released that I decided to finish in honor of the official one being released tomorrow! Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a comment and a like! I hope you guys enjoyed this piece, it was rather sad but I liked the deepness of it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Thanks again!!!!!!!  
> Love   
> Hope


End file.
